the_case_of_the_missing_princefandomcom-20200214-history
Celina Pendragon
A princess had beat a queen.-Celina Appearance Celina gives off a gold hue. She has waist-long curly, silky brown hair and luscious red lips. Her skin is a creamy peach colour and she has turquoise eyes with golden specks. 'Personality' Celina is a caring person, a bit shy. She is selfless and put others’ lives above her own. She is very intelligent and kind but unfortunately, she is also mysterious. She is orderly and a born leader. She is quick to judge and if she has seen/been told something bad about you to do with her or her friends she will despise and not listen to you. Quick to trust. 'Biography' Early Life As a baby, she was turned into a deer and dropped off in Camelot. She was found by a kind couple and when they touched her she immediately changed back. This couple was extremely happy about finding her because they were unable to have children. When she was twelve, King Arthur died and it was revealed to her that she was his heir and that she had a younger twin brother and a younger sister. It is revealed that Rachael is in fact not a sibling of Celina's. School Life After her coronation, Celina attended 'Legends'. She made a few friends and enemies. Celina was popular and highly favoured by the boys. At first, she thought that Alexandria and Angela were her friends but they were just snakes who despised her. When they were about to do something horrible to Celina, they told Alissa. She, at the Crystal Soiree, told Celina about the Duo's plan and Celina, after many setbacks, was able to stop them. Abilities * She can switch between genders. * Can transform into an angel. * Is extremely skilled at magic. Relationships Love interests Adrian Celina has a crush on Adrian of Avalon. When he kissed her, she was quite happy and she blushes at his touch. It is suggested that Celina had another crush as Angela frequently tells the group that Celina had a huge crush on a boy in school but his name is unknown and there has been no sight of him. Family Edward Gowing up, Celina and Edward never knew each other, having been separated at birth. They are kind to each other and protect each other from danger. Celina and Edward have an extremely strong bond since they are twins. They share one talent and are great as a team. Rachael Rachael and Celina are great sisters. They have girl talks and Celina shares everything with her. They love each other and Celina would always protect her. Rachael is greatly upset when Celina was almost kidnapped and when Celina finds out that they are not sisters she is depressed. Guinevere Guinevere and Celina only have a brief interaction when Guinevere and Lancelot come to the castle with their baby daughter, Cadence. They seem to be on good terms and Celina isn't to upset that her mother abandoned her. Lancelot Celina and Lancelot don't actually talk to each other. They seem to be on good terms until Celina finds out a terrible thing about Lancelot. She openly curses his name. Arthur Arthur has died and is the reason Celina is Queen. Celina loves her dad and believes that her dad is watching over her and her siblings. It turns out that he is her uncle. Cadence Celina loves her baby sister and is the only person who stops her crying. Before she left, she gave Cadence a pretty sapphire necklace. Alexandria At first, Celina was friendly to Alexandria but after the incident at school, they were the worst of enemies. On the quest to find Andrew, she and Alexandria found a way to work together. Celina saved Alexandria and they became friends. They were both shocked when the truth came out. Rose Rose is Celina's biological mother. At the moment it is unknown how they were separated and why James only took Alexandria but we should found out in book two. They have a good relationship with Rose and Celina often dreamt of her actual mother. James Celina has never met James but had a couple of dreams about him. Friends Lilian Celina and Lilian have known each other for a long time. Celina sought help from Lilian and brothers. Alissa Alissa warned Celina of what Alexandria and Angela were going to do at the Crystal Soiree. They were always friends and helped each other while they searched for Andrew. Celina helped Alissa with what she had to do for her kingdom. Juleka Celina ignored Juleka's presence at first knowing that Juleka wanted to be friends with Alexandria. She helped Juleka through the journey. They protected each other and soon they were the best of friends. Trivia * Her name means 'Heaven' or 'Sky' * Like everyone who attended 'Legends' her finger shimmers whenever she has extremely strong emotions and her fingerglimmer is royal red gold * Kind almost all the time. * She is 17 * Was ranked 1st in her class * Has a baby dragon called Kalila Quotes To the group- 'We are not just a travelling group. We have become so much more.' To Charles- 'We cannot hide behind a mask.' To Edward- 'We will never break apart.' Celina's Wedding Dress.jpg Celina Magical Elf.jpg Celina Maiden.jpg Celina.jpg Celina_VLB.png Celina French Folklore.jpg Celina Maiden O.jpg